


Midnight Cuddles

by Ravenclawboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Literal rubbish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawboo/pseuds/Ravenclawboo
Summary: Cuddles @ 12am





	

Goodnight cuddles

It was 12am and Seungkwan was feeling lonely. He was scrolling through twitter, constantly updating his timeline for something new but nothing interesting came up. A message came through.

From @CoolChwe at 12:03am:

"I miss you x"

To @CoolChwe from @Bootiful at 12:04am:

"I miss you too. Come to my house and cuddle with me x"

Of course Seungkwan meant it as a joke. Even though Vernon lived only a couple of houses away it was 12am and he would never be able to sneak out. Seungkwan continued to scroll through Twitter until Vernon replied but it was now 12:20am and Vernon didn't seem to be replying anytime soon so Seungkwan put his phone on charge and cuddled down into his blankets, ready to fall asleep.

Seungkwan was half way asleep when he heard a tap on his window. Seungkwan, being the scaredy cat he is, absolutely shit himself. Slowly he crawled out of bed towards his window. The tapping was still going. He peeked around his curtains, expecting to see a crazy psycho with a knife but no. Standing the was Vernon. Multicoloured check pyjamas, a cream jacket and a handful of stones. Seungkwan carefully opened his window. Trying not to make much noise.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Seungkwan whispered, looking down towards Vernon, "It's freezing out there!"

"You wanted cuddles. Here I am, willing to cuddle!" Whispered back Vernon, "I'll climb up your rose plant thingy." Refering to the criss cross slats that had a rose plant growing up it. Vernon climbed the slats as if it was a ladder. Once he reached Seungkwan's window he climbed inside, carefully shutting the window behind him. 

"Hello!" Vernon said with a mischevious smile on his face but Seungkwan just glared at him. "After sneaking out of my house as quiet as I could and walking all the way here in just my pyjamas and a jacket, I think I deserve at least a hello or a hug."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes at Vernon but wrapped his arms around his friend's waist mumbling a "hello." Vernon responded by wrapping his arms around Seungkwan's neck, pulling him in close, breathing in Seungkwan's scent.

They eventually unwrapped from each other and that's when Seungkwan realised that he was just standing there wearing an oversized tshirt and boxers. He hurried to cover himself up. Vernon watched and laughed as Seungkwan turned red.

"Why are you trying to cover yourself for? It's not like I haven't seen your besutiful body before." Vernon walked towards Seungkwan and grabbed his hands before leading him towards Seungkwan's bed. "I came here to cuddle so now lets cuddle!"

Seungkwan crawled under his sheets and Vernon followed after. Seungkwan was facing the wall, his back pressed against Vernon's chest. Vernon's hands snaked around Seungkwan's waist and pulled him close, intertwining their hands. Seungkwan shut his eyes, he was in heaven, he wished that they could just stay like that forever; just the two of them. Vernon breathed in Seungkwan's scent. It was intoxicating, the smell of apple shampoo and washing powder.

From the angle that Vernon was lying at he could see all of Seungkwan's little moles. If you joined them up they would make a constellation more beautiful than any other in the sky. Vernon slowly brought his hand up to stroke Seungkwan's hair which was soft between his fingers. The older let out a content sigh. He was happy. Vernon continued to rake his hands through Seungkwan's hair, slightly twisting the strands around his fingers. He pulled Seungkwan closer to him, wanting the space between them to be as little as possible. Their legs were intertwined together and Vernon could feel the smooth skin of Seungkwan's gorgeous legs.

"Goodnight, Vernonie." Seungkwan whispered, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them. "Goodnight, Boo." Replied Vernon.

Soon Seungkwan was asleep, snoring slightly but that didn't matter. Vernon thought Seungkwan was beautiful, from the mole on his cheek to his feet. He was utterly handsome in Vernon's opinion. He looked so adorable when he was asleep, eyes gently shut, lips parted, hands intertwined. He was so gorgeous.

Suddenly Seungkwan turned around in his sleep so now he was facing Vernon. He wrapped his arms around Vernon's waist, playing with the hem of his shirt. The boy let out a small sigh before burying his head into Vernon's chest. Vernon stared down at the boy admiring him. His face was beautiful, his chubby cheeks, his button nose, his plump lips, his scattered moles. Vernon slid his hands softly down Seungkwan's waist. Seungkwan was so self conscious but he had no need to be. His sides were squishy, yes, but he was healthy. His body curved in all the right places. He truely was beautiful.

Vernon fell alseep not long after Seungkwan. His arms were wrapped around Seungkwan's waist while Seungkwan's arms were wrapped around Vernon's waist. Seungkwan's head was buried in Vernon's chest and Vernon was leaning his head against the other boy's head, eyes closed, slight snores. They were content. Both having happy dreams about each other. The only sound that could be heard were the slight snores come from the boys and the tick of Seungkwan's bedside clock. The two boys were at peace. They favoured moments like this, where they both were in their own little world made up of just Vernon and Seungkwan. This was their happy place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just 12am drabbles


End file.
